Here's to you
by guineapiggie
Summary: The Doctor takes River to a dance in the sixties and finds the perfect opportunity to make her pay for calling him "Benjamin". Fluff, one-shot.


**Here's to you**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the show, don't own the characters, don't own the song… I don't seem to own very much after all.

_***Author's Note* Just something that came to my head when listening to old songs… I imagine this to be right after "Let's Kill Hitler" for the Doctor and after "Day of the Moon" for River. Please enjoy and please review.**_

The air was warm and smelled of summer. He watched River from the bar, the glass of wine barely more than an excuse. Even the ladies turned to look after her, not to mention the men. He wasn't much of an exception himself. But she did look ridiculously pretty, her curls bouncing loosely around her face, shining in the dim light (not much to expect from a light bulb at this time of the century). The aroused whispers that followed her indicated clearly that her white dress was a good bit too short to pass off as appropriate in the sixties. Anything else would have been a terrible waste, though. A downright crime to hide these legs… He wiped the thoughts from his mind before they could progress in that direction any further.

She made her way towards him, a slight spring in her steps.

"Already the centre of attention, are we, Doctor Song?" he asked teasingly, trying to keep the jealousy out of his voice the best he could. She gave him a cheeky smile and took the wine glass out of his hands.

"The centre of your attention?" There it was, that playful, suggestive tone. She held his gaze until he blushed and looked away.

"In a way," he muttered and squirmed uncomfortably. He did hate it when she did that. She made him feel like a child, him of all people! He wasn't usually that easy to wind up, but he felt that weird tingling sensation even when she did nothing more than shoot him a quick glance, and his face burned.

"Now, Doctor, are you going to dance with me?" The wine had conjured a faint blush on her cheeks and her eyes shimmered all the lighter. Well, he would probably not be able to resist it, anyway…

The song ended and when he recognised the beginning of the next one, a gleeful grin spread over his face.

"To _that_ song? Oh yes, I certainly do. Wouldn't miss it for the world." He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the dance floor, gloating about the bewildered look on her face that quickly turned into anger as the first lines played.

"Oh, I _hate_ you," she growled and punched him lightly on the shoulder. He burst out laughing at her face, pulled her a little closer and tried his best to concentrate on his dancing.

"No, you don't."

He hadn't danced in a long while. Well, he had danced at Amy's and Rory's wedding, but this was different. This was trying to make an impression. And, even if he preferred not to be, he was a good dancer and he could see how surprised she was about that.

_We'd like to know a little bit about you for our files..._ Oh, right now, as her eyes sparkled at him, he wanted to know all about her. Positively all there was. And he swore to himself he would try his best to find out.

"Did you tell Amy and Rory where you went?"

"What, tell them I'm taking their daughter to a dance?" He grinned and shook his head. "That doesn't seem like the best of ideas to me."

She laughed, her curls bouncing up and down. "Maybe not. Although I'd love to see Rory giving you a lecture."

He swallowed hard at the idea and was suddenly very aware of how close they were dancing.

Neither of them noticed the way the other people shook their head about them while secretly envying them for looking so perfectly happy and utterly fascinated by each other.

He got another drink for them. Champagne, this time. He raised his glass at her, grinned cheekily and whispered the first lines of the song into her ear: "_Here's to you, Mrs Robinson_…"

"You'll pay for that, my dear," she muttered and kissed him briefly. It wasn't even enough to be called a kiss, but it was definitely enough to startle him completely and made him feel all tingly and warm.

He didn't even try to get the idiotic smile off his face.

He could dance with her forever.

* * *

_**Well, not too hard to guess the song, is it? **_


End file.
